A Song of Secrets
by adept animagus
Summary: James isin his fifth year and is determined to win Lily over,But the whole school find themselves bursting into songs about there secrets while others are singing about toast and homework.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter stories but I do own the songs in this story **

**(just the ones that I made up).**

**Chapter 1 – The homework song**

The common room fire blazed as its light flicked across James stern face. **Something had to be done!** Lily had once again refused to out with him, '_I mean who could possibly refuse me, especially more than once? You'd think now that we're in our fifth year she would have come to her senses, __Girls__.'_

"Still moping" Sirius asked, as he entered the room after leaping over the railing from the stairs toward the couch on which his potions book sat.

"Don't worry she can always reject you again tomorrow" he cried gleefully exiting the room.

"Night" James called after him.

* * *

"I'm telling you something isn't right, he's to cheerful, it's awful" 

James opened his eyes to see Sirius talking to a rather bored looking Remus.

"I'm telling you he's up to something"

"Sirius did it ever occur to you that Peter might just be cheerful?"

Sirius completely ignored Remus and turned around the room looking for support, he then spotted James and lunged over, quickly turning the conversation to him.

"James, Peter is up to something"

"Who's up to something?" Peter was standing at the door of the dormitory with a half eaten piece of toast in his hand. Funnily enough James suddenly seemed to notice Peter's smile as well '_Sirius may just be right. Peter does have a smile so unlike his usual, it just isn't natural. Note to self, interrogate Peter'. _The room was quiet for just a second before Sirius shouted.

"YOU! What are you up too?" Sirius exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at Peter.

"What? Nothing"

"AH HA! Only someone who is hiding something would dare deny it"

"Okay then, I am?"

"I knew it! What is it please tell me please"

"Sirius I'm not up to something"

"Sure"

"But…"

"Come on guys lets go to breakfast" interrupted Remus.

* * *

On the way to breakfast Sirius watched Peter closely as if he were a suspected criminal, while James desperately searched the halls for Lily. 

"Oh there she is, maybe if I run fast enough I can catch her before she enters the great hall, that way her determination to eat, which would include escaping from me, might make her see reason "

James sprinted down the hallway towards Lily. Remus stared puzzled at James's logic, he never seemed to make sense when it came to Lily.

"So Sirius what's our first lesson? Sirius?…SIRIUS!"

"Stop talking Remus, you're interrupting my glaring at Peter, besides you know our timetable off by heart"

"Yeah well I was just trying to distract you"

* * *

James returned with a satisfied grin on his face just as the marauders had sat down. 

"What did she say?"

"No"

"Then why are you smiling"

"She didn't say 'no way' this time" He replied, feeling rather pleased with himself.

* * *

The whole dungeon smelt of mould as the students were adding ingredients to their cauldrons. A short fat man stood at the front of the room, he was fiddling with his moustache, and it was this moustache that gave the man the appearance of a walrus. 

"Alright now, you should be adding the last of your ingredients and while you do I'll come around to check your homework"

Nobody knew at the time why it felt normal or why they did it, but they just did, suddenly music filled the dungeon the whole class burst into song.

_Oh no Homework _

_I think I'll go berserk_

_This doesn't even rhyme_

_Were running out of time_

_Oh what will we do_

_Well be made into stew _

_If we didn't-finish-our_

_**HOMEWORK! **_

James's first thought was that he must have nodded of, but it seemed that the whole class was facing the same problem. Some students were talking constantly while others just had befuddled looks on there faces. Sirius, who was sitting next to James, was pinching himself, convinced it was all a dream.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please send me reviews! This is my first story so please help me improve.**

**Thank you from **

**Adept Animagus **


End file.
